Darkseid
Summary Darkseid is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life Equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 2-B himself, as low as 4-B+ when operating through avatars | 4-B+ | High 2-A '''| '''1-A | 1-A Name: '''Uxas, Darkseid, Boss Dark Side '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Evil Powers and Abilities: Pre-Flashpoint Emanation: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Comparable to Orion in martial skill), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After truly dying, Darkseid resurrected himself from Orion's body; Type 8 - Returned to life after being destroyed by the Spectre, as he is necessary for existence; Type 9 - the true Darkseid exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Large Size (Type 6 - New Gods are so large that the Earth is a speck to them), Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can open boom tubes at will), Intangible Homing Attack (Omega Beams seek out their target and can pass through physical barriers), Existence Erasureand Durability Negation (Omega Beams can erase their target from existence, making it so they never were), BFR via boom tubes and the Omega Effect (Can banish others by opening boom tubes on them or by teleporting them through space and time with his Omega Beams), Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Dissipated Wildfire's energy form in quanta; Can fire energy blasts tuned to his target's molecular structure to inflict the most damage), Petrification (Turned Slo-bo to stone), Transmutation(Changed Miracle Mister Soap to mud), Soul Manipulation (Shattered souls using the Omega Effect), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy on a planetary scale), Forcefield Creation (Can create Omega-energy barriers), Teleportation (Can use Omega Beams to teleport himself as well as others), Non-Physical Interaction (Pulled Professor Stein out of the Firestorm Matrix; Used Omega Beams to knock back Secret, who was intangible), Life Manipulation (Used Omega Beams to trap Cyborg Superman's life force in a metal sphere; Animated a giant statue while trapped in the Source Wall), Resurrection (Raised a massive army of Parademons from the dead; Resurrected Desaad after disintegrating him), Paralysis Inducement and Information Analysis (Paralyzed Infinity Man and probed for his weakness), Aura (Can enhance physical attacks by cloaking himself in energy), Healing (Healed Orion from losing half his body), Duplication (Can create avatars from his energy while his main body is busy, such as when he was trapped in the Source Wall), Astral Projection (Can create images of his head that he can project his Omega Beams through), Power Bestowal (Imbued a baby with some of his power to create Validus; Granted some of his Omega Effect to Bedlam), Power Nullification (Removed Bouncing Boy's power), Magic (Can manipulate magic energy, shown when he contained Black Mary Marvel's power), Size Manipulation (Can adjust his size at will), Spatial Manipulation (Warped the path of Vykin's boom tube by will; His punch cracked the fabric of the dimension he was in), Time Manipulation (Bent time using the Omega Effect to accelerate the growth of Desaad's new body), Time Stop (Froze Godwave Ares by hardening both time and space around him), Time Travel (Orion stated he can easily move through time), Illusion Creation (Made illusions for Superman and Wonder Woman to fight; they were fooled until Darkseid gave himself away), Creation (Used his energy to create the opposite of Takion, Stayne; Can recreate his followers from inanimate objects), Telekinesis (Restrained Superman and Infinity Man in the air), Telepathy (Can drain information from mindsand read them in an instant), Mind Manipulation (Simultaneously controlled three billion Pre-Crisis Daxamites), Empathic Manipulation (Reversed the effects of a feeling-altering soap), Pain Manipulation (Can use the Omega Effect to cause pain, such as with Pre-Crisis Supergirl), Biological Manipulation (DeformedDream Girl and short-circuited the League's brain impulses), Corruption (His clone servants were corrupted by his power), Heat Manipulation (Incinerated Kalibak's flesh by touching him), Weather Manipulation(Created a tornado and storm), Summoning (Can summon forces from Apokolips as well as summon distant targets using Omega Beams), Technology Manipulation (His Omega powers can tamper with advanced technology) Resistance to Existence Erasure (Stated that his body resists the effects of his Omega power and no-soldLex Luthor's weapon that rips apart existence), Sealing (Removed bindings created by the Alpha Effect), Telepathy (Resisted being telepathically scanned; Martian Manhunter stated New Gods are hard to touch telepathically), Mind Manipulation (The strongest minds were ravaged just from seeing the Omega Effect, while Darkseid was able to immerse himself in and absorb all of it), Empathic Manipulation (Was immune to Bekka's love inducement), Fear Manipulation (Was immune to Desaad's fear-inducing machine), Possession (Stated that Eclipso's possession wouldn't work on him), Electricity Manipulation (Black Mary Marvel's magic lightning had no effect on him), Ice Manipulation (Was unaffected by Superman's freeze breath), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly in space unharmed). Post-Flashpoint Emanation: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Has 18 divine senses; Sensed Constantine's mind from another dimension despite his cloaking spells), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Energy Projection (Can fire Omega Beams from his eyes and energy blasts from his hands), Homing Attack (Omega Beams track their target), Telepathy (Invaded Constantine's mind), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can summon boom tubes; Physically pushed through a dimensional barrier Constantine had trouble crossing), BFR (Boom tubes can be used to banish targets), Summoning (Can use boom tubes to access the forces of Apokolips), Regeneration (Low-Mid - Regenerated his destroyed eyes), Size Manipulation (Can grow immensely large), Energy Absorption (Gained power by absorbing the powers of Old Gods), Life Force Absorption (Absorbed life force from Wonder Woman and returned to adulthood by absorbing all of Zeus' life force), Gravity Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation(Can generate a gravitational pull so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so days pass with each second; Physically opened a hole in space), Technology Manipulation (Began taking control of Mr. Terrific's boom spheres with his will), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 - Captured the Black Racer and learned to summon and direct it), Illusion Creation (Disguised himself as an alien medic), Dream Manipulation (Invaded Grail's dreams) Resistance to Disease Manipulation (New God physiology makes them immune to disease), Spatial Manipulation (No-sold the spatial rending caused by boom spheres and survived the collapse of a boom tube around him which caused fractures in the universal fabric, though he needed to recuperate in the Mobius Chamber afterward), Antimatter Manipulation (Unaffected by the matter-destroying properties of antimatter), Electricity Manipulation (Was Was unaffected by Zeus' lightning). Godhead: All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10 - Fell across the entire multiverse), Reality Warping (His presence on Earth caused life to turn darker, time to become distorted, and the sky to rain blood), Black Hole Creation (Created a personal singularity where all was one with him), Creation (Can recreate other New Gods as emanations of his will), Possession (Incarnated on Earth by possessing the body of Dan Turpin, a process that involved eating his consciousness from within as well as eating his soul), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation (The Omega Sanction allows him to trap his target in a never-ending series of created realities in which they are fated to die in more and more horrible ways) Attack Potency: Multiverse level himself (While significantly weakened, he defeated both Mordru and Time Trapper (Controller) and absorbed their energies, along with energy from all of Sorcerer's World, and was still weaker than normal. Highfather stated he was capable of destroying Takion, who also admitted Darkseid was more powerful than he was. Incapacitated Pre-Crisis Superman with a single, casual blast), as low as Solar System level+ when operating through avatars (Comparable to Post-Crisis Superman) | Solar System level+ (Stomped Hal Jordan without difficulty. His Omega Beams knocked out Superman in one hit) | High Multiverse level+ (His mere fall was able to break the Multiversal structure across all of time and damage the Orrery of Worlds (which contains the 5D Bleed). Nearly succeeded in dragging the contents of the Orrery into a multiversal singularity where all was one with Darkseid) | Outerverse level (Darkseid, being a New God, should be an incredibly powerful, living idea from a kind of Platonic, archetypal world. According to the Theory of Forms, Platonic ideas should be 1-A by necessity. New Gods exist within the Sphere of the Gods, the great realm of Archetypal Powers and Intelligences. He exists on the same level of existence as Metron, who exists as a Platonic Form, and also on the same level as the Endless, who can exist in a "space beneath space" and a "space beyond space" and in the "crack between the real") | Outerverse level '''(Fighting with The Source) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (52 quintillion times - Flew to the edge of the universe in moments, on more than one occasion. Capable of blitzing Post-Crisis Superman) | At least FTL (Comparable to Wonder Woman and Flash) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists within everyone and is the Tiger-Force at the core of all things) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength:''' '''Immeasurable himself (At least comparable to Superboy Prime), as low as Stellar+ when operating through avatars (Comparable to Post-Crisis Orion) | Pre-Stellar (Comparable to Orion) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' '''Multiversal himself, as low as Solar System Class+ when operating through avatars (Comparable to Post-Crisis Superman) | Solar System Class+ (Comparable to Superman) | High Multiversal+ '''| '''Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power. Took no damage from a heavily amped Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl) | Solar System level+ (Tanked his own Omega Beams alongside the boom spheres' spatial rending. Hal Jordan's constructs shattered on him) | High Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to his own power) | Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina:''' Virtually limitless (Comparable to Superman) | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range:' Cross-Universal | Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal+ | Outerversal | Outerversal Intelligence':' Super-Genius (Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. He is also a genius combatant and military expert, with countless years of Experiences. His true form is that of a 5th Dimensional, Conceptual Entity who exists across the entire Multiverse) '''Standard Equipment:' Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times.Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (A lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent. Notable Attacks / Techniques: New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as other powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. The New Gods are singular through the Multiverse and exist in every universe as a manifestation of their true selves. * Superhuman Strength: Uxas is a very powerful being from the planet Apokolips. However, his strength varies on his incarnation. Despite his strength fluctuations, his strength alone is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily destroy colossal objects, overpower far stronger characters especially cosmic beings, has the capability to bend and break any man-made material, lift massive objects, and easily demolish immensely fortified infrastructures. * Superhuman Speed: Uxas, as a New God from Apokolips, is immensely fast, being capable of evenly battling against Superman and other Metahumans of comparable speed. * Invulnerability: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He can also withstand direct strikes from Anti-Monitor and his Anti-Matter blasts, a point blank planetary explosion. Despite his resistance, powerful beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain, as well as divine weapons such as Aquaman's Trident and Wonder Woman's Sword, forged by the Olympian God Hephaestus. Also, materials forged from his home realm can hurt him as well. He, like all New Gods, is vulnerable to Radion. * Superhuman Stamina: It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. * Immortality: As a New God, Darkseid is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely. He doesn't age, wither, or degrade. * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source, which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. * Omega Beams: Darkseid's most destructive use of the Omega Effect . He focuses this power as a form of concussion beams that fire from his eyes. He has complete control over it in that he can change its path or its intended purpose at will: allowing for teleportation, transmutation, or instant disintegration. He can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend, or twist around corners. When it hits a target, it quickly reduces the target into nothing. His Omega Beams are proven ineffective against Wonder Woman's bracelets, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. Darkseid once pierced Anti-Monitor's shell and brought him to his knees during the Darkseid war. * Omega Sanction: One of Darkseid's strongest variants of the Omega Beams, the Omega Sanction traps Darkseid's victims in an infinite loop of realities each one worse than the last, forcing them to live and suffer than die endless lives with no hope of escape. * Telepathy: Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. * Mind Control: Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. * Telekinesis: Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. * Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. * Erosion Blasts: Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. * Teleportation: Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. * Size Alteration: Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density, and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. * Chronokinesis: Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. Key: Pre-Crisis Avatars | Post-Crisis Avatars | Post-Flashpoint Avatars | True Self * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * The canonicity of the "Death of the New Gods" series is very uncertain, as it strongly contradicted the much more prominent, and qualitatively superior, "Final Crisis" event.